


Tame

by flying_siphonophore



Series: Hit It 'til It Breaks [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Impact Play, One (1) Use of Sir, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Post-Time Skip, Public Sex, Punishment, Rough Body Play, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, brat taming, no beta we die like men, pain play, pussy slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_siphonophore/pseuds/flying_siphonophore
Summary: To put it simply, Hajime shows you exactly what teasing will get you.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/You
Series: Hit It 'til It Breaks [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904287
Comments: 22
Kudos: 221





	Tame

**Author's Note:**

> thirst request: "you asked soooo how about this: holiday dinner at iwaizumi's family home, lots of people around, and the whole time you're brushing against him, sliding your fingers into his lap under the table, and leaning in his direction to force his gaze down your top. tldr: punishment in the car afterwards."
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this. it made me FEEEEEL some type of way.
> 
> enjoy!

The sound of his hand connecting with your stinging ass cheek rings loud in your ears, here in the backseat of Hajime’s car. You gasp and sniffle, bury your face in the leather of the seat.

You're shocked Hajime has chosen such a public place to enact your punishment, though not at all unwilling. You suppose you pushed him a little too hard today at dinner with his family. You have to wonder what the final straw was. Was it from pressing up entirely too close against him to slide past in the crowded kitchen? Sitting in his lap instead of next to him on the couch? Kissing him just on that spot beneath his ear that always makes him shiver? Massaging his thigh under the table with sneaky little palms to his cock? You guess you’ll have to ask later. He'd barely reacted at all, besides staring after you when you walked away with a familiar heated gleam in his eye.

It's why you're so shocked on the walk back to the car, parked down the dark street from his childhood home, that he drapes a big arm over your shoulder and tells you, "When we get to the car, I'm gonna bend you over my lap and spank your ass raw. Understand?"

_**Smack!** _

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Hajime growls, massaging across your burning flesh, dipping thick fingers between your thighs to feel how wet you are. "My attention?" ** _Smack!_**

"My time?" ** _Smack!_**

"What you couldn't wait for until we got home?” ** _SmackSmackSmack!_**

You squeal at the quick sequence of three spanks, from one raw cheek to the other and back. Your shoulders curl up at the mix of pain and desire, skin prickling with sweat from the intensity of it all, reaching back to claw at Hajime's clinging and soft polo shirt. He ignores you're panting and whimpers, his strong palm curls against the meat of your cunt, squeezing slippery flesh. He gives a rough jiggle of his hand against you, and you cinch your thighs shut around his palm and arch back against the sloppy stimulation. He pushes down on your back to stop your grind.

"You gonna answer me?" He huffs, tone dripping with condescension. Thick fingers slip and slide without purpose all over your folds, and your frustration rises with your lust.

“I-I just--” You don’t even know what you’re trying to say, burying your face into your arms and wiping away drool that’s slipped down onto your cheek from moaning so much.

When you fail to respond, Hajime pushes one of your legs off his lap, your boneless limb dropping to spread you wide. He lands quick, heavy slaps across your pussy, ones that smack wet and sticky from your pooling slick between your folds. You almost shriek, arching away from the strikes, or try to. His strong arm wraps around you waist, pinning you against him, and when you whip around--to grab his hand, to push him away, to beg him to fuck you--dark eyes are already watching you.

The car rocks with the struggle between you and your boyfriend. He uses his hold on you to shove you back down onto the seats with a grunt, now on your back with a leg caught beneath him. You’re both breathing hard, but unlike him your limbs won’t work right, and though you struggle and do your best to resist, he snags one of your wrists to pin against the car door behind you, pressing his broad chest down into yours before you can get your other arm between you.

There’s a half-second pause, his lips against your ear. “Color.”

“Green,” you answer breathlessly, tugging at your wrist.

His fingers tighten, and he moves to give himself room to shove his hand between your legs, the ones you can’t close around his dropped hips. Thick fingers skim right over your buzzing clit to push down to your hole, to fill you with a sudden squelch that makes your stomach twist with a mixture of need and embarrassment.

"You're being such a fucking brat," Hajime snarls in your face, arm working quickly to fuck his fingers into you and palm across your clit. “Always doing what you want, never thinking about the _consequences._ ” You cry out, arch and dig your nails into the bulging muscle of his bicep as your orgasm builds quickly upon you, almost too quickly, only to sob his name when he pulls back and slaps across your pussy, one that makes you jolt your body against his.

He pulls himself and his weight up off of you completely, giving you space and taking his touch with him, raking a hand through his hair. You snap your thighs together and curl up beneath him, shaking with the edge of pleasure and pain he's punishing you with, digging the heels of your hands into your watering eyes. You can feel him watching you, becoming aware of his own panting over the rush in your ears and the sound of your own sniffling.

You start to unwind slowly, thighs quivering with strain. Wiping tears from your eyes, you peer up at Hajime past your curled in knees. He's braced himself against the top of the seats, brows furrowed while he watches you. His other hand is curled into a tight fist on this thigh, clenching rhythmically, making his forearm flex. His shoulders and chest expand in a deep, centering breath when his eyes meet yours in the dark.

A silent moment passes between you. There’s a shift in the air, one that’s familiar and somewhat pride-wounding, but you find you’re more interested in gulping it down as some kind of exhaustion comes over you. You know Hajime sees it to, from the way his head tilts, one of his furrowed brows arching at you.

You know what he wants. You aren’t ready to give it to him, yet, but you know you’re nearing the end of your rope. His gaze narrows and he huffs a laugh through his nose when you physically cover your mouth with your hands, your last line of rebellion against him.

His lips tug down in an amused frown, his eyes flicking down to your curled legs. A rough, warm hand glides gentle along the outside of your thigh, just until the tips of his fingers press against the numbing flesh of your bottom, bringing forth the sting he left behind there. Your toes curl, and you wince, clenching your thighs tightly together when your insides clench, too.

Just beyond the confines of the car, another drives by, headlights filtering through the tint on the windows. Hajime ignores it, so you do, too. You keep your eyes on him, swallowing thick as he traces the edge of heated skin until he finds your pussy once more, absolutely soaked in slick, puffy from desire with no end in sight.

He doesn't say anything as he drags three fingers through and around your swollen folds. It almost feels like too much, it almost hurts, the tentative glide of his fingers between your thighs. He grips a hand around your crossed ankles and pushes your knees into your chest, using his strength to push your shins up and out of the way, until your toes brush the felt ceiling. He doesn't seem to care that your legs buffer his body from yours, easily able to slide those fingers between the meat of your legs and up to your hard clit with how slippery you are. You whine and hide your face, rocking and circling your hips desperately in hopes of gaining some more stimulation, but every time you move he pulls away with another little swat to the back of your thighs, to a place he hasn't already left angry, burning skin behind. Each impact feels like he has every intention of changing that.

Impatience crawls under your skin and into the racing beat of your heart until you simply can’t take any more. Like a cup running over, so does your frustration and your tears. "O-Oh my god," you slur out through grit teeth, fisting your hair at the top of your head and quite suddenly dropping your legs wide open for him, your tense body about going limp, like you’re giving up any fight you had left.

And you are.

Hajime pauses, eyes flicking up from your cunt to give you a hard stare, absolutely drenched hand touching your everywhere but your clit.

"I--" You swallow thick around the words he hasn't asked for, but you know he expects from you. "M'sorry, Hajime. I-I’m sorry I a-acted--" You trail off when he shifts, towering over you now on a hand and his knees, fingers pressing through hot and wet flesh to vee around your clit. Your whole body quakes with a hiccup, and you blink the tears out of your wide eyes. They roll hot down your temples and into your hair. "Acted like a s-selfish...needy brat."

He sighs, tense shoulders softening, his fingers pinching gently around nerves and swirling slow and unrelenting across them. Your chest heaves, legs curling around Hajime's thick thighs when he shuffles up between yours. He starts to work you to your end, sliding two fingers up inside you that you squeeze down upon desperately. It hurts, it almost burns, from how good it feels.

"Thank you, baby," Hajime purrs, bending down over you to kiss you softly. You sob against his lips, latching your limbs all around his strong shoulders and middle to squeeze and grind up against him. He nuzzles down against your neck, sighing across your ear and igniting goosebumps across your breasts and thighs. The wet sounds of his fingers pushing and pulling against the grip of your insides is steady, almost unbearably so. "I knew you could be good for me."

It’s a torture all on its own to feel the pleasure he finally gives to you. Your nails scratch through and catch on his polo shirt as all your muscles clench. You moan and hiss, shoving your hips up against his hand and stomach as the tide of your orgasm finally crashes. It's rough and chaotic compared to the way he handles you now--purposeful and knowing, never tiring and unchanging. Hajime quickly buffers the top of your head with his other hand when you knock it against the door from how hard you arch back.

“Shh....” He breathes against your temple when your sounds build to thoughtless, dumb whimpers, humming low in delight with the uncontrolled clutch of your pussy at his fingers, fingers he pushes in deep and swirls against your walls in a way that makes you keen and your eyes roll.

When your body finally eases into a gentle shiver, he meets your messy kiss fervently when you twist your head towards him, kisses you firm and deep, in the grounding way he knows you like. He scoops you up with ease, sitting back and plopping you in his lap with a sigh. You rub your wet face into his shoulder, aftershocks still forcing your to grip onto him like a sloth, aftershocks that push you to rub your skin up against him and breathe in his scent until you’re forced to breathe it out. You can feel the hard curve of his cock through his jeans, and you push your hips down upon it, some pleased, fucked-dumb part of your brain knowing every thick inch of him will just slip right in after the what he did to you.

When you start wiggling, hands sliding across broad shoulders and his prominent chest to snag against his belt buckle, Hajime grunts a laugh and clasps both your wrists in one of his hands.

"B-But--" Your watery, pleading gaze doesn't work against him, though you can feel the way his cock twitches against the tight confines of his pants against you.

Hajime cocks an unimpressed brow, leaning his head back against the rest behind him. He looks ridiculously handsome, even when he’s dripping with pride and condescension. "You think you deserve my cock after the shit you pulled today? In front of my family, no less?"

You whine and drop your face into his shoulder. He laughs, rubbing at your thigh with his free hand. "Shouldn't I make it up to you?" You smatter kisses up his neck, nuzzle your nose against his jaw.

Your weak excuse just makes him snort again. "And give you exactly what you’ve wanted this whole time? I'm not an idiot, baby." He grins when you shoot him a moody pout.

Giving your frown a little kiss, he leans back with a pleased sigh. He takes a long minute to look you over, fingers dancing up your thighs and over the curve of your rear, until you’re wiggling against him again. His tone is low, dripping with honey, when he tells you, "You're gonna _wait_ til we get home. And then you're really gonna work for me." He arches his hips up, his lids growing heavy as he watches your naked, sore, needy body grind across his lap. “Got it?”

You shudder out a sigh, forehead resting against his and curling your fingers into his shirt while you milk all the grinding across the curve of his cock that he'll give to you. "Yes sir."

He smirks and gives your achy ass cheek an affectionate squeeze and pat. "Good girl."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are love!!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ saetyrn9


End file.
